


Sweetened With Love

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes a mistake and seeks to rectify it with his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic of mine. Please be kind

"Spencer, will you just calm down and listen to me for a second?" Derek said following his husband into the apartment.

Spencer headed into the apartment and went into the bedroom shutting the door. Derek followed right behind him and found the door locked.

"Oh come on Spencer, really? Open the door or I'm gonna knock it down."

"You'll be the one fixing it!" Spencer yelled from inside the room.

"Spencer, baby, can we please talk about this? Like adults?"

Spencer opened the door, "Fuck you Derek. Who was she?" he asked leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed.

"Nobody, I told you that."

"Right. You sure seemed to know each other."

Derek sighed, "Spencer."

"Who. The fuck. Was. She?!"

Derek sighed, "Just someone I used to sleep with."

"So you cheated on me?"

"What? No! It was before we even got together, Spencer. Come on man, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Dancing with her? Kissing her? Derek you two were pretty much fucking on the dance floor. And all you have to say to me is you're sorry?" Spencer asked heading into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine and started to put away dishes.

"Baby, it wasn't my fault, she kissed me."

"Fuck. You!" Spencer yelled tossing a plate at Derek's head. "It is your fault! You didn't do anything to stop her!" Spencer said tossing another plate toward Derek. "You didn't push her away. You never even once mentioned that you were married! So don't fucking tell me it's not your fault!" Spencer screamed tossing dish after dish toward Derek.

"Whoa! Hey! Spencer chill out!"

Spencer gripped the edge of the counter and took a couple deep breaths. It took Derek a few minutes to realize that he was crying. Derek sighed. He walked past all the broken dishes and headed into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I know that doesn't mean much but I am. I thought it was all just harmless fun until she kissed me. And I know you probably don't believe me, but I did push her away."

Spencer moved out of Derek's hold, "Yeah, once. I saw you push her away once."

Spencer moved away from the counter and out of the kitchen and headed back into the bedroom shutting the door. Clooney looked at the closed door and then at Derek.

"Don't look at me like that," he said heading toward the bedroom.

Derek opened the door and found Spencer packing his clothes, "Spencer, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. I can't do this. I mean obviously our marriage means nothing to you."

"Baby, don't do this. Come on you acted like I cheated on you or something."

"You did! Is it because we haven't had a baby? You want a baby so bad that you'd go to some random chick?"

"No! Spencer, come on please."

Spencer took his back and headed past Derek to the door. Derek grabbed his arm.

"Baby, please, I'm sorry. Look, it's raining don't go out there."

Spencer slapped Derek in the face, "You should've thought of that earlier."

Spencer took his bag and walked out the door.

**~{SR/DM}~**

Derek sighed and slid to the floor. Clooney walked over to him and nudged him giving him a tiny lick on his cheek. Derek chuckled and gently shoved him away. He stood and walked over to the couch where he picked up the phone.

" _Derek?"_

"Yeah Jayje, it's me. I'm just calling because Spencer's probably on his way there."

" _What the hell Derek? Honestly I don't blame him. We all saw you."_

"It was an honest mistake Jayje."

" _Yeah right! I thought you loved him!"_

"I do love him!"

" _Then you better find a way to fix this fast, or you're gonna lose the best thing that has ever happened to you."_

"I don't know how."

" _Find a way!"_ JJ yelled before slamming down the phone.

Derek jerked back. He hung up the phone and sighed. He turned on the radio as he went to get the broom and sweep up the broken dishes. Suddenly a song came on that gave him the greatest idea. He smiled as he listened to the song. After cleaning up the mess he sat down and dialed JJ again.

" _What Derek, I'm in the middle of trying to comfort your husband."_

"Jayje, let me speak to him, please."

" _Why should I?"_

"Please."

JJ sighed and Derek could hear her whisper something to Spencer. _"Derek?"_

"Hey babe, listen. I'm gonna make this up to you, I promise."

" _Oh yeah, and how's that? Tell me you're sorry?"_

Derek shook his head, "No. Just meet me at the nightclub in an hour."

" _Are you insane? There's no way in hell I'm going back there with you. Ever."_

"Baby please. Just meet me there. It'll all make sense I promise."

Derek heard Spencer sigh, _"Fine, but one wrong move and we're officially over, got it?"_

"Got it."

Derek hung up the phone and set about putting his plan in action. He went to the flower store and got a bag full of rose petals and scattered them around the room and on the bed sitting the stuffed panda (Spencer's favorite bear)he had bought, in the middle. He then took a shower washing his body completely clean and put on some after shave. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed into the bedroom and dug into his bag of goodies. He pulled out two items that he never thought of buying, let alone wear for himself and tried to figure out how he would manage it.

Derek looked at the time and nodded before lying on the bed on his stomach. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked up his fingers before breaching his hole.

"Shit," he groaned.

He stretched himself good and loose before lubing up the butt plug and sliding it in his hole.

"Fuck."

He then stood up once he had the plug in there nice and snug and looked at the other item he bought. A red, lacy thong. He never had gone to the sex shop without Spencer but this occasion called for it. He put on the thong and then got dressed in Spencer's favorite suit of his.

**~{SR/DM}~**

Once Derek reached the nightclub he spotted Spencer sitting at a table alone. He was glad that JJ hadn't come with him. He walked up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear before handing him a $20.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have new talent tonight. Please give a warm welcome to Derek Morgan!"

Spencer's head whipped up toward the stage as the rest of the people clapped. Derek stood close to the mike and smiled.

"Thanks. Um, this song is dedicated to my husband Spencer Reid who's sitting right there at that table. I just wanna say I love you so much baby," he said and began to sing

_**As I watch you move, across the moonlit room** _

_**There's so much tenderness in your loving** _

_**Tomorrow I must leave, the dawn knows no reprieve** _

_**God give me strength when I am leaving…** _

_**So raise your hands to heaven and pray** _

_**That we'll be back together someday** _

_**Tonight, I need your sweet caress** _

_**Hold me in the darkness** _

_**Tonight, you calm my restlessness** _

_**You relieve my sadness** _

Derek walked toward Spencer as he sang the next part.

_**As we move to embrace, tears run down your face** _

_**I whisper words of love, so softly** _

_**I can't believe this pain, it's driving me insane** _

_**Without your touch, life will be lonely** _

_**So raise your hands to heaven and pray** _

_**That we'll be back together someday** _

_**Tonight, I need your sweet caress** _

_**Hold me in the darkness** _

_**Tonight, you calm my restlessness** _

_**You relieve my sadness** _

_**Morning has come, another day** _

_**I must pack my bags and say goodbye…** _

"Don't leave me baby, please. I love you."

Spencer wiped the tears that rolled down his cheeks and while everyone else clapped and cheered, he grabbed Derek's face and kissed him deeply and breathlessly.

"Mm," Derek said pulling back gently. "Let's go home, I have a surprise for you."

Spencer nodded and Derek took his hand and led him to the car.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Hands to Heaven" by Breathe


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer noticed Derek shifting in his seat as he drove them home and frowned, "Derek?"

Derek glanced at him briefly, "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, m'fine baby."

Spencer shrugged and nodded before turning to look out the window. Derek pulled up to their apartment building and parked the car. He cut the engine and jumped out walking around to open Spencer's door. Spencer slid out his seat and kissed Derek.

"Want you Derek."

"Soon baby, let's go upstairs so you can get your surprise."

Spencer whined but followed Derek upstairs to their apartment. Once inside, Derek shut the door and locked it before pushing Spencer against the door and kissing him sensually. Spencer bucked his hips and moaned.

"Derek, please."

Derek pulled back and wagged a finger at him, "Ah, ah."

Spencer huffed, "Y'know, this isn't the way to get in my good graces."

Derek chuckled, "Trust me baby, you're gonna love what I have in store for you," he said leading Spencer to the bedroom.

Spencer huffed again and opened the bedroom door and flooded it with light and gasped, "Derek," before laughing, "Rose petals, really?"

Derek smacked Spencer's butt and nodded, "Yes."

Spencer laughed and went into the room and grabbed the panda bear off the bed, "Definitely a start, I can't believe you did this."

Derek chuckled gruffly, "Well let's see if I can make it any better. C'mere."

Spencer walked over to him and fisted his hand in Derek's tie, "Y'know I love this suit. I love how it caresses your muscles."

Derek groaned and kissed Spencer lightly, "Ready for the rest of your surprise?"

Spencer nodded blinking up at him heavy-lidded.

"Undress me."

So Spencer did. He undressed Derek slowly before staring at him in shock, "Are you…is that…you're wearing a thong?"

Derek nodded and Spencer groaned crushing their mouths together, "So fucking hot, Derek."

The two lovers kissed for what seemed like eternity as Spencer slid his hands down Derek's back to cup his backside when he felt something. He jerked back and looked at Derek. Derek just winked. Spencer turned his husband around and nearly choked. His husband was wearing a butt plug.

"Oh god, Derek."

Derek chuckled, "Like what you see?"

"Mhm," Spencer whined. "But why are you wearing a butt plug?"

"Come on, use that genius brain of yours," Derek said kissing Spencer again.

Suddenly Spencer's mouth went dry, "You want me to fuck you."

"Bingo."

"But Derek…"

Derek silenced Spencer with a kiss, "But nothing, baby. I fully trust you," he said cupping Spencer's erection making the young agent moan wantonly.

Spencer swallowed and then led Derek to the bed and laid him on it, "Turn over. Hands and knees."

Derek did as asked while Spencer hurriedly stripped himself and straddled Derek's thighs. He massaged Derek's back and then his ass cheeks. He didn't bother to take the thong off just pulled it down to fully expose Derek's gorgeous ass.

Derek moaned, "Baby, c'mon."

"Shh, I'm in charge tonight. I'm gonna take good care of you baby."

Derek moaned as Spencer pulled the butt plug out until on the tip was sheathed in his ass. He teased Derek with it by pushing it in a bit and pulling it back out before slamming it back in.

"Shit!" Derek moaned.

Spencer chuckled before pulling the plug completely out and setting on the night stand, "Shit Derek, already ready for me, huh?"

"Yeah," Derek grunted.

Spencer grabbed the lube and lubed three fingers before sticking them in Derek's ass. Derek groaned.

"What are you doing? Just come on."

"Ah, ah, I said I was in charge tonight and I feel like playing a bit. So be a good boy and relax," Spencer said fucking his husband with his fingers.

Derek groaned. Spencer grinned as he found Derek's prostate and stroked it causing Derek to cry out.

"Fuck! Baby if you don't hurry up and get in me I'm gonna come."

Spencer chuckled as he removed his fingers, lubed up his cock and drove into Derek hard and fast.

"So tight, Derek. Feels so good."

"Yeah," Derek grunted, "Move."

Spencer gripped Derek's hips and drove into him hard and fast. Derek groaned and gripped the headboard. He couldn't deny that this felt just as good as being the one to do the fucking. Spencer bent forward and placed a kiss to Derek's back causing him to change the angle of his thrusts and jabbed at Derek's prostate with each thrust.

"Fuck!" Derek cried out. "More, Spence. Please!"

Spencer sped up his pace hitting Derek with more force causing Derek to clutch the headboard in a death grip.

"Damn, Derek, so pretty for me like this. Wanna see you come in that pretty little thong. Gonna come for me?"

"Shit, yeah," Derek breathed.

"Yeah, wanna see you come so bad for me. Know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna get on my knees and lick you clean and get you hard so you can fuck me and I'm gonna ride you hard. Ride you so hard you're gonna come again in seconds," Spencer grunted.

"Fuck," Derek moaned not used to Spencer talking like this.

"You're close aren't you? Feel it in your belly? Do it Derek, wanna see you lose it."

Derek groaned and cried out as Spencer jabbed particularly hard against his prostate making him come in the thong.

**~{SR/DM}~**

After the couple went at least a few more rounds with Derek getting fucked again and Spencer getting fucked at least twice, they sat soaking in the tub.

"Mm, this is nice," Spencer said leaning his head against Derek's chest.

"So?"

"So, I think you definitely made up for earlier."

Derek chuckled and kissed Spencer's forehead, "I love you baby. No matter what."

"I love you too, Derek."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**~6 MONTHS LATER~**

Derek walked into the house to hear Spencer in the bathroom puking his guts out. Derek sighed and put down the grocery bags before heading to the bathroom. This has been happening for the past several weeks and Derek didn't know what was wrong.

"Spence, baby? I'm coming in," Derek said opening the door to find Spencer clutching the toilet for dear life.

Derek wet a warm cloth and bent down to wipe at his husband's face and neck, "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Spencer groaned and allowed Derek to help him stand, "I take it you didn't eat?" Derek asked.

Spencer shook his head, "I threw up whatever I ate."

Derek sighed as he led Spencer to the bedroom and laid him down. Derek covered him with a blanket, "Get some rest baby."

"Wait," Spencer said weakly and handed Derek two small boxes, "Happy Anniversary, Derek."

Derek's eyes widened. He had almost forgotten that today was their anniversary. He sat on the bed and opened the first box while Spencer sat up against the headboard. The first present was a photo album that was partially filled with pictures of them and Derek's family. Derek looked at Spencer and smiled, "Its perfect baby."

"Open the second one."

Derek put the album down and lifted the top off the second box and frowned. Inside it looked like a stick but he pulled it out and stared at it. That's when he realized it was a pregnancy test and it was positive.

"Oh my gosh! Baby, is this true?"

Spencer smiled and nodded, "Yes. We're having a baby, Derek. Finally."

Derek leaned over and kissed Spencer on the mouth. "This is the best present ever. And when you wake up I'll give you your gifts. You look like you're ready to keel over."

Spencer chuckled and nodded. He snuggled under the covers onto his side and promptly closed his eyes.

**~{SR/DM}~**

**~9 MONTHS LATER~**

Derek was in Maryland on a case with the team and they were just about to deliver the profile to the cops when his phone went off. Hotch glanced at him and he shrugged before picking up the phone.

"Spencer?"

"Derek, please I need you!"

"Shh, calm down baby, what's wrong?"

"Kamden is coming, that's what's wrong!"

"Shit, um, okay. I'm leaving now. Did you call Garcia?"

"Yes, we're enroute to the hospital now."

"Okay, I'll see you soon baby."

"Derek, hurry!"

Derek hung up the phone and headed toward Hotch who placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, "Go, Spencer needs you more than we do. We've got it covered."

"Thanks Hotch."

"You're welcome and Morgan? Drive carefully."

Derek headed toward one of the Suburbans and headed toward home. Thanks to Spencer, he knew of a short cut that would get him home in half the time. He just hoped he made it for the birth of his son. He was so excited and anxious that he wasn't really paying attention to the road and nearly got pummeled by a sixteen-wheeler.

"Focus Derek, you really don't need to end up in the hospital, not when your husband needs you."

Once he finally made it into Quantico, he headed straight for the hospital. He parked the car and raced inside flashing his badge and headed up toward the maternity ward where he was directed toward the delivery room. He was greeted by Garcia.

"Hey baby girl, how is he?"

"They just gave him an epidural so he's doing a little bit better and he asked me to come meet you."

Derek nodded as he followed Garcia to his husband's room. Spencer looked up and held his arms up to Derek.

"Derek!"

Derek instantly was at his side and kissed him, "I'm here baby. I'm here."

"Afternoon Derek," Selene greeted as she entered the room.

"Hi Selene," Derek greeted.

Selene put on a pair of gloves and measured Spencer and nodded to the three of them letting them know it was time. A nurse was paged and they pushed Spencer down the hall toward the delivery room. They quickly prepped Spencer for the delivery all with Garcia and Derek by his side.

"Derek, I'm scared."

"I know baby, but I'm right here and I won't leave your side. You're gonna do great."

Selene instructed Spencer on how she wanted him to push and Spencer nodded.

**~{SR/DM}~**

An hour later Spencer gave one last weak push before he heard his son's cry. He looked over at Derek smiling. Derek went over and cut the cord before the nurse took Kamden and cleaned him up before placing him in his papa's arms.

"Hey little guy, I'm your papa," Spencer grinned.

Derek looked at Spencer and couldn't contain the smile that formed on his face. After so many months of trying Spencer had finally gotten pregnant and here was the living proof of that, little Kamden Micah Reid-Morgan. After Spencer had been moved back into his room, he handed Kamden to his daddy.

"Hi Kamden, I'm your daddy. You are my special boy, my little miracle and I promise to always keep you safe."

**END.**


End file.
